


Professor Death?

by fringeperson



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, I will not disavow old work just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Susan is a teacher at Hogwarts, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Susan Sto Helit wasn't pleased to learn that her grandfather was taking interest again, but when she got the job of keeping an eye on things so that he wouldn't shirk the Duty again, she found she couldn't blame him.~Originally posted in '10
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Professor Death?

Susan Sto Helit was _not amused_. Normally, her not being amused wasn't anything of note, it was in fact quite normal for Susan Sto Helit, and she was widely recognised by those who knew her as a serious, sensible person. Right now, however, her being _not amused_ was something rather more, well, serious, than her usual solemnity.

She was seated at the head table – that is to say, with the rest of the teaching staff – of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. A bunch of crafty women and self-important men if ever she had met them, but the witches and wizards _here_ weren't like the ones back home. For one thing, they were all being taught the same stuff. Back home, witches had one sort of power, and wizards had another. This was neither here nor there unfortunately, as she was here regardless, and would be teaching these students a thing or two.

She was currently _in_ this reality because her grandfather had been required to visit the same boy for a 'near Death experience' several times throughout his formative years – first a crazy wizard with delusions of immortality, and then a series of incidents with his relatives – and, of all things, her grandfather had decided to show an interest in the boy, bordering on concern, or it would be if he was capable of real emotion.

The reason that she was _not amused_ was because of the _other_ new teacher. He stuttered, stammered, and had a piece of someone else's soul hiding under his purple turban like an embarrassing growth. Susan knew that because of who she was, and in short order she would be dragging the quivering little man into an empty classroom and boxing his ears for it. As if that weren't enough, she could tell that his speech impediment was put on, and she _hated_ when people did that.

Unfortunately, Susan didn't get the opportunity to drag said quivering lump off into a classroom for several weeks. In that same time, she was able to befriend each head-of-house, terrify the divination teacher three-quarters of the way to a heart-attack, and become genuinely, _humanly_ concerned for the boy that her grandfather had met so many times and never yet taken.


End file.
